Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą
Fabuła Sierra i Courtney mierzyły złowrogim wzrokiem Gwen. Cody objadał się ciastkami. Gdy Heather podała Courtney ciasteczko, ona je zgniotła, patrząc na Gwen. Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń powiedziała, że chce przegrać następne wyzwanie, by wyrzucić Gwen. Twierdziła, że Sierra zagłosuje tak jak ona. Więc musiała współpracować również z Heather, by się udało wyrzucić Gwen. Courtney zaciągnęła Heather do ciemnej toalety, by dobić z nią targu. Heather się zgodziła na układ, ale nie mówiła szczerze. Gwen rozmawiała natomiast z Cody'm, by wyeliminować Courtney. Gwen też chciała przeciągnąć Heather na swoją stronę. Cody przedstawił w pokoju zwierzeń, jak on to widzi. Sierra mu przeszkodziła, pytając czy wpadł do muszli klozetowej. Cody odpowiedział, że to mu się zdarzyło tylko raz. W klasie ekonomicznej Alejandro, Duncan i Owen wymyślali strategię, by w końcu zwyciężyć. Alejandro podrywał Courtney, co było częścią strategii. Heather pytała się Courtney czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Heather wiedziała, że Alejandro coś kombinuje wobec Courtney. Gdy Szef przygotował się do lądowania powiedział do Chrisa, że podwozie samolotu nie chce się wysunąć(gdyż spał tam zmutowany Ezekiel). Chris przedstawił prognozę pogody Australii i kazał wszystkim wyskakiwać awaryjnie z samolotu. Chris przedstawił na czym będzie polegało wyzwanie. Po chwili przyszli Stażyści ze stadem emu. Wszyscy próbowali je złapać. Niektórzy radzili sobie, inni nie za bardzo. Widać było wiele wspólnych wrogości i przyjaźni. Heather pospieszała Courtney, żeby jechała szybciej. Courtney chciała się upewnić, czy pomiędzy Alejandro i Heather coś jest. Heather zaprzeczyła. Courtney się ucieszyła. Po chwili przyjechał Alejandro i zaczął słodzić Courtney. Odjechał. Heather powiedziała w pokoju zwierzeń, że jeśli Amazonki przegrają Courtney wyleci. Nie dlatego, że Courtney wdzięczy się do Alejandro, tylko, że celowo chce przegrać. Chris i Szef zastanawiali się, ile jeszcze mają czekać. Chris powiedział, że około 2 godzin, a raczej 2... dni, po czym obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Dzień później. Cody zmęczony jechał na emu. Duncan zaszarżował na niego i chciał mu przywalić, ale Cody skręcił, a Duncan wjechał na wściekłego kangura, od którego trochę oberwał. Duncan powiedział do Cody'ego, że jeszcze na nim się zemści. Chris i Szef rozmyślali na jakie niebezpieczeństwa natknęli się zawodnicy. Alejandro dojechał pierwszy. Chris i Chhef zlękneli się. Po chwili przyjechały Heather, Courtney i Cody. Alejandro prawił komplementy do Courtney. Po chwili Duncana przyniósł kangur w swojej torbie i Duncan był cały w białej mazi. Duncan chciał jeszcze jednej rundy walki, ale kangur przywalił mu pięścią i poszedł. Heather pomagała wstać Duncanowi. Ona i Gwen mierzyły się wzrokiem. Gwen pytała się Duncana co jemu się stało. Odpowiedział, że nic czym można się pochwalić. Sierra przybyła na emu, który ją dziobał. Chris powiedział, że Drużyna Amazonek jest w komplecie i obejmuje prowadzenie. W tym czasie Owen jechał na dwóch zmęczonych emu. Obserwowały ich sępy. Chris powiedział , że Amazonki mogą już zaczynać, a Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę BBBB słodki musi poczekać na Owena. Chris przedstawił drugą część wyzwania. Wielu uczestników przeraziło się. Dlatego, że Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę BBBB słodki jeszcze nie jest w komplecie dostała sekator, ale nie może zaczynać wyzwania, póki nie przyjedzie Owen. Amazonki dostały elektryczną maszynkę do strzyżenia owiec. Courtney wkurzyła się, bo ma małe szanse na przegraną. Gwen i Cody mieli okazje zapytać się czy czasami nie zagłosowałaby na Courtney. Heather przeszkodziła wcześniej, mówiąc, że nie leci na Duncana. W gruncie rzeczy zgodziła się zagłosować na Courtney. Gwen ucieszyła się, że ma pewność, że Courtney wyleci. Alejandro i Duncan wypatrywali Owena. Courtney zaczęła wyzwanie. Nic nie złapała. Szef i Chris wyśmiewali się z niej. Następna skoczyła Gwen, która złapała kaktusa. Cody w końcu złapał owcę. Gdy Amazonki chciały ją ostrzyc, Chris zadał im piosenkę. Alejandro i Duncan rozmawiali o strategii. Duncan powiedział, żeby robił to co on, to się uda. Mianowicie udawali kłótnie o Courtney. Owen przybył i Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę BBBB słodki wróciła do gry. Na owcy ostrzyżonej przez Heather nie było znaczka. Sierra chciała skoczyć dla Cody'ego, ale zapomniała o linie. Spadła w przepaść. Chris wezwał nosze dla... owiec. Owen skoczył. Złapał Dingo, myśląc, że to ostrzyżona owca. Alejandro i Duncan przestraszyli się, ale wiedzieli, że Owen w końcu się zorientuje, że to Dingo. Po chwili go pogryzł. Alejandro to rozśmieszyło. Heather złapała kolejną owcę dla swojej drużyny. Alejandro rozmawiał z Courtney. Duncan płakał. Powiedział, że od zawsze umie rozryczeć się na zawołanie.Dał przykład. Gwen rozmawiała z Cody'm. Heather w tym czasie próbowała złapać kolejną owcę. Alejandro dalej rozmawiał z Courtney. Zwierzyła się mu, że chce przegrać. Alejandro powiedział, że to da się załatwić. Następny skakał Duncan, który udanie za pierwszym razem złapał owcę. Rzucił Cody'emu linę z Dingo. Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę BBBB słodki ostrzygła owcę z ich znakiem i wygrała. Courtney pokazała Duncanowi, że Gwen wyleci. Zmartwił się. Na ceremonii eliminacji Courtney upewniała się, czy Heather zagłosuje tak jak ona. Nadszedł czas na głosowanie. Cody zaczął i niechcący zagłosował na Sierrę (nie wiedział co robi, gdyż był poturbowany przez Dingo). Heather zagłosowała na Courtney. Gwen zagłosowała na Courtney. Courtney zagłosowała na Gwen. Sierra zagłosowała na Gwen. Courtney i Gwen miały po tyle samo głosów. Rozpoczęła się dogrywka. Przegrała Gwen(miała uczulenie na eukaliptusy), a Courtney bez większych problemów nakarmiła koalę, wygrywając, po czym gdy Chris wręczył Gwen spadochron Courtney wypchnęła ją z samolotu, po czym bardzo się cieszyła że Gwen odpadła. Ciekawostki *Od tego odcinka, Totalna Porażka w Trasie zagościła na wszystkich zamieszkanych kontynentach. *Nazwa odcinka jest taka sama, jak tytuł pewnego filmu o Australii. *Uczestnicy skorzystali z bungee 11 razy Galeria S03E16 Alejandro i Courtney.jpeg|Alejandro i Courtney w odcinku. S03E16 Courtney.jpeg|Courtney w odcinku. Zobacz także En:Picnic at Hanging Dork Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Odcinki